1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sun shades, and more particularly to a sunshade apparatus that is easily portable and can be quickly and easily yet securely attached to a portable chair.
2. Description of Related Art
Wahl, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,557, teaches a portable and collapsible sunshade apparatus having a universal attachment clip. The universal attachment clip enables any type of sunshade apparatus to be attached to any type of beach chair or lounge chair at any desired height above the occupant of the chair and at any desired angular orientation relative to the chair. The universal attachment clip includes clamshell jaws that are moved between open and closed positions via a screw-type threaded bolt.
Gillins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,601, teaches a sunshade apparatus for use with recreational chairs having a seat back. The sunshade has a rigid support to which upper edge clips and side edge clips are connected for releasable attachment to the seat back upper edge and seat back side edge, respectively. The side edge clips can rotate about the support in a generally horizontal plane, and the side edge clips are constructed in a manner to flex in a generally vertical plane. The upper edge clips have a hook portion to enable the sunshade to hang on the seat back upper edge. A canopy frame, covered with a shade producing cover, is pivotally attached to the support. When not in use, the canopy frame can be pivoted to a collapsed, generally flat configuration with the support.
Brim, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,420, teaches a shade apparatus for use with a lawn mower. The apparatus includes a plurality of spaced U-shaped mounds for securement to handles of the lawnmower. Support rods pivotally mount at each respective end thereof with first canopy rods wherein the first canopy rods movably receive U-shaped canopy sliders wherein the organization is formable into a conveniently stored organization and easily errected and secured to the associated lawn mower. Further, the invention includes a storage container secured to the canopy wherein the storage container provides a tethered pair of ear protective devices for use in association with a lawn mower.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various forms of sunshades that can be attached to a chair or other structure. However, the prior art does not teach a sunshade apparatus that includes attachment elements that enables the sunshade apparatus to be quickly and easily yet securely attached to a portable chair. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.